


The First Thing In The Morning

by centreoftheselights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: It's Logan's birthday, but he doesn't want to get out of bed.Not while Patton's there with him.





	The First Thing In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Vi!

“Good morning, love.”

The first thing Logan was aware of were the arms around his waist, holding him close. The next thing he felt was a gentle kiss against the back of his neck, right along the hairline. He blinked his eyes open, and saw the amber light of morning brightening the room, a searing shaft of sunlight falling through the gap in the curtains.

Logan grumbled and rolled over, hiding his face in his husband’s chest.

Patton chuckled.

“Happy birthday, Lo-Lo.”

“Nnngghhhh.”

Logan snuggled in closer to the warm heat of Patton’s body, even as Patton kissed his forehead and smoothed a hand through Logan’s hair.

“I was going to make you breakfast,” Patton said, his voice a low rumble under Logan’s ear. “Cheese and mushroom omelettes, and waffles with Crofters, and a nice big cup of coffee...”

Logan tightened his arms around Patton.

“Nooo...” he said softly. “Don’t move...”

“Are we staying in bed all day?” Patton asked, and Logan nodded into his chest. “Oh, what a shame. I guess we’ll have to cancel the trip to the aerospace museum this morning... and the picnic with Ro and V this afternoon... and the lovely dinner I was going to make you...”

“Paaat.” Logan finally unburied his face long enough to frown at Patton. “It’s my birthday. You’re not allowed to tease me.”

“Oh, is that the rule?” Patton grinned. “Nope, doesn’t sound right to me.”

He laughed again, and Logan’s brain, already sleep-addled, melted back into oblivion at the sight of that beautiful joy, at knowing that he’d caused something incredible. Logan had tried to live his whole life according to logic, but the fact that Patton had chosen him, out of all the world, to fall in love with? That was an illogical truth that he would never stop being thankful for.

Logan craned his head up, and Patton obligingly met him halfway, kissing him softly with a smile still on his lips. But when Logan tried to kiss him again, he pulled away a little.

“Honey, we’ve gotta get up,” Patton reminded him. “We’ve got a whole day planned, and you don’t want to miss it.”

“Can’t be better than this,” Logan murmured, leaning into Patton’s neck. “This is perfect. You’re perfect.”

“Love...” Patton’s voice softened, and he squeezed Logan tight. “How about I make a deal with you. If you get out of bed, then I’ll give you as many kisses as you want for the rest of the day. Come on, sweetie-pie, up we get...”

Logan reluctantly allowed Patton to pull away, and after a moment of groaning regret, he rolled out of bed too. Immediately he padded around to where Patton was, and latched onto the shorter man’s back, kissing the side of his face over one shoulder.

“I got up,” Logan grumbled. “I intend to claim my reward.”

“I wasn’t complaining,” Patton replied, turning to face him. “Come on, let’s get some coffee in you. And Logan?”

“Mmm?”

Patton pressed up on his toes, tangling his fingers in Logan’s hair as he pulled him down for a heated kiss that wiped all rational thought from Logan’s head. For a long, beautiful moment there was nothing left in the world but Logan and Patton, pressed against each other in a warm embrace, hearts bursting with happiness and love.

After the kiss they lingered for a moment, lips almost touching, eyes closed. But then Patton pulled away, and Logan opened his eyes in time to see his husband’s playful smirk as he began to walk towards the kitchen.

“Happy birthday, darling.”


End file.
